


Girls in Bikinis, boys doing the twist

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pool sex (implied), Skinny Dipping, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The two couples are hanging out at Jared’s, by the pool, one summer’s day. Everyone starts feeling a bit frisky. Please note this is more fluff rather than PWP, sorry!





	Girls in Bikinis, boys doing the twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> written for my dear friend _imthehotgirl_ a little while ago for her birthday. She said I could post it here. Finally getting around to it. Also, please note the title is taken from _Gilmore Girls_

Danneel shook her head as she watched her husband splashing Jared. “He thinks that’s going to make Jared drag him off to have sex with him?”

Genevieve looked up from her book, pulling her sunglasses down a bit. “Pretty much everything that Jensen does makes Jared want to have sex with him. Including breathing.”

Dani laughed. “Too true.” She tapped on the table. “Should we give them a little help?”

“Why?”

“If they head for one of the bedrooms, we’ll have the pool all to ourselves,” Dani pointed out. “I’ve kind of always had this fantasy of the two of us in your pool. Naked.”

Genevieve’s body went completely still. Then she very slowly lowered her book. She pulled the sunglasses down and off. Without looking away, she called out to her husband and his lover. “Jared! Jensen! Go be adorable somewhere else!”

Both Jared and Jensen looked over at her, startled. Jared, who knew his wife fairly well—she was his best friend, after all, and the mother of his children—saw the look in her eyes. He grinned. “Need some time alone, ladies?” 

Dani also didn’t take her eyes off her girlfriend. “Jensen?”

“Yes, dear?” Jensen said, suppressing a laugh. 

“I realize you can’t exactly drag Sasquatch there out of here but if you don’t go soon, you guys are going to see something you might not want to.”

“I dunno,” Jensen mused, “could be—“

“Do **not** finish that sentence!” Both women said, still not looking away from each other. 

Jared was getting up, laughing. “Relax. We’re going, we’re going.” He held out his hand for Jensen, who took it. “Have fun, girls!” He said, winking as he walked away hand in hand with his lover. 

They both waited a long moment after the guys had gone inside the house. 

“You think they’re gone?”

“Knowing them,” Genevieve said, “as soon as they got indoors they found the nearest surface to have sex on.”

Dani nodded. “True enough. Now, about that fantasy—“

Genevieve had set her book aside and was standing. She reached up and removed her top, tossing it nonchalantly aside. “Yes?”

Dani sucked in a deep breath. Then struggled to breathe at all as Genevieve removed her bottoms. She watched her girl shake her hair a bit, then saunter toward the pool. She glanced back over her shoulder. 

“You joining me?” Gen turned and dove into the water, coming up wearing nothing but a seductive smile on her face. 

Danneel sat there for a long moment then jumped up so fast she almost literally fell over. She ripped her one-piece suit off and all but ran for the water. As she jumped in, with no grace at all, Gen laughed. They swam close, meeting for a hot kiss. 

“Now,” Genevieve purred, “let’s make that fantasy come true.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags.


End file.
